


Widowmaker's Atonement

by TiffyB



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking Machines, Futanari, Gen, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Widowmaker has been captured by Overwatch. Mercy and Tracer are more than happy to be involved with the assassin's punishment, molding her into a perfectly perverted sex toy.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: January 2021 - #4**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll. Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

Widowmaker scanned the area as her eyes lazily flickered open. A certain dazed sensation clouded her mind as the assassin tried to comprehend her location. She would have complained of the chilly room if she wasn’t naturally so cold anyway. Her flawless, nude body was completely exposed as she pushed up from the floor. She was too weak to do more than sit as she surveyed the bright room.  
  
“Ah, yes,” a bubbly, accented voice chirped out, “you’re finally awake!”  
  
The Talon agent blinked and looked over her shoulder to the blonde medic, quickly noticing she was barely wearing anything more than she was. The shiny, white vinyl of her mini skirt hardly covered anything at all. It rose so high that her matching, white thong panties were easily visible, complete with a red cross upon the crotch. The top was hardly better as the shiny material stretched to cover her chest, which only helped accentuate her cleavage.  
  
“Qu'est qui s'est passé?” the French woman muttered to herself rubbed her aching head.  
  
“You’ll have to speak up,” Mercy smiled as she turned her back to the assassin, giving the other woman a perfect view of her round ass.  
  
“What… happened? Have I been… captured?” There was still a ringing in Widow’s ear as she still attempted to stand.  
  
“No, nothing of the sort,” Angela laughed as she continued to tinker with something just out of view. “We’re just going to have some fun, isn’t that right?”  
  
Naked and confused, Widow really couldn’t make sense of anything right now. She found herself staring at the medic’s pale ass, and her impressive blue cock twitched to life. The assassin didn’t know what was happening but she couldn’t complain about the view. As her dick got harder, she grew more bold and reached out to touch the tempting, exposed flesh as Mercy idly swayed her hips from side to side.  
  
“Hey hey! Not so fast,” a more exuberant voice called out as Widow’s hand was slapped away from her prize. The Talon agent winced and quickly withdrew her hand, cradling it against her chest as she glanced up to the grinning brunette.  
  
“Lena,” Widow said with a tinge of venom in her voice.  
  
“The one and only!” Tracer winked at the kneeling woman, as if having a nude assassin at her feet was a normal occurrence. She wore a pair of black, lacy panties with orange trim. A sheer, matching bra adorned her chest, hardly concealing her hard, pink nipples as they pressed against the thin, orange fabric. “How’s it coming along, doc?” the pilot slapped Mercy’s ass, causing the round flesh to jiggle. Her hand lingered as she roughly squeezed the medic’s rear, taunting Widow’s recent chastisement.  
  
“Oh!” Angela grinned, slightly blushing as she pushed herself back against the other woman’s hand. “You’re just in time. Shall we?”  
  
“Let’s,” Tracer smiled as she took the blonde medic in her arms. Her hands fully cupped both cheeks, squeezing and spreading them as her fingers dug in. Widowmaker had a perfect view of the blonde’s ass spreading from the assertive groping, giving her the faintest peek at Mercy’s pussy and asshole as her thong was fully exposed.  
  
Widow was captivated as she stared, not even noticing the tentacles rising around her. As they wrapped around her, the blue assassin gasped and yanked against the soft, rubber-cushioned tendrils wrapping around her wrists. In a panic, she finally looked around to witness a rush of tentacles coming from an opening in the machine Mercy had just been toying with moments ago.  
  
She still had no idea where she was or why she was among her enemies. The Talon agent could only assume her situation wasn’t a mission of good will, considering the “heroic” duo continued to passionately make out as they awkwardly moved toward a nearby chair. Tracer sat down and Mercy straddled her waist, which only caused her completely ineffective skirt to ride up all the way on her ass.  
  
The French woman would have loved to keep staring at the show in front of her, but the tentacles kept coming. They slithered over her body, coiling up her arms as it dragged her closer to the machine. Bent over as she was, her breasts were the next target of the tendrils. Some went straight for the nipple, flicking back and forth or swirling around the hard, dark blue nubs. Every bit of attention only helped make her cock harder as pre-cum dripped from the tip.  
  
The tendrils immediately lunged forward, coiling around her erect cock and roughly stroking it up and down. Widow’s mouth gaped open as she involuntarily moaned, still completely unable to truly understand what was happening to her in this bizarre scenario. This left her vulnerable for a tentacle to push between her lips, instantly filling her mouth while the tip tickled the back of her throat just enough to trigger her gag reflex.  
  
As Widow’s throat spasmed from the persistent attention her mouth received, she could only watch through blurry eyes as the blonde and brunette continued to enthusiastically kiss and grope one another. Mercy ground herself against Tracer’s lap while Tracer rubbed her face against the medic’s breasts. While Widow couldn’t see it, she heard the excited moans pouring from the pilot’s mouth as she sloppily licked and sucked Angela’s breasts.  
  
The assassin had other things to worry about as she felt something slimy rubbing against her tight, puckered asshole. It swirled around the dark-blue ring before darting forward and gaining entry to her rear. She moaned in distress around the tentacle in her mouth while wiggling her hips back and forth in an effort to free herself. No matter how she moved, though, the mechanical appendage continued to thrust into her ass, moving a little deeper each time.  
  
Her cock twitched in response and she whined, knowing there was nothing she could do to stave off her impending climax. The machine was designed for this, though. As soon as it sensed Widow was about to reach her orgasm, the tendril stroking her cock moved all the way to the base before wrapping around her hefty balls and squeezing. A new tentacle promptly enveloped her cock with an entire sleeve.  
  
Widowmaker’s eyes widened in shock as she screamed and bucked in place. There was no way she could tolerate this kind of attention without going mad. The tentacle around her dick was completely wet inside with a wavy, rubber texture that felt like a thousand tongues licking every inch of her cock at once. Slowly, the tendril moved up and down as it stroked her, soon adding in a rotation to its rhythm as well.  
  
The French woman had forgotten all of the rest of the torment being forced upon her at this point. Even the undulating tentacle in her ass, pulsing and focusing directly on her prostate was somewhat easy to ignore compared to what was happening to her dick. Already, any leaking cum was sucked into the tentacle as the diabolical device continued to work her over. Sucking, spinning, stroking—all while pounding her asshole and throat. If not for these circumstances, Widow might have been convinced she was in heaven.  
  
Even as she grinned with the tentacle still tickling the back of her throat, she let out one final gasping sigh of relief before her cock gave a solitary twitch to signal her climax. And that’s when the tentacles truly went to work. The one in her ass doubled in size while the wide tip slammed against her prostate over and over again. Huge spurts of cum jetted from her cock while the tentacle around her balls squeezed and massaged the delicate orbs. She shivered as her cock throbbed and flexed, each motion sending more of her seed into the tentacle.  
  
Her cock was so sensitive from cumming, and yet the constant attention kept going, already pushing her toward a second orgasm. Widow desperately groaned as the two women pulled away from each other. Lipstick smeared against their lips while a significant amount now covered Mercy’s neck, along with a few hickeys. The blonde’s top was disheveled, with both breasts full exposed and more lipstick around her hard, pink nipples.  
  
The blue-skinned woman expected them to flip the switch and stop the madness, but the button the medic pushed did something entirely different. Widow heard the sound of liquid pouring into a container, and then Mercy grinned as she held up a cup of white, opaque liquid. Widow didn’t realize what it was until the blonde took a sip, watching the viscous goo messily stick to the sides of the cup before settling back to the bottom.  
  
As if perfectly timed, the machine garnered another orgasm from the Talon agent. Her eyes rolled back and her whole body tensed while her flexing dick produced another load of cum for the tentacle to suck away. She whined as her overly sensitive dick was still subjected to such punishment. Tracer took the cup from the medic, and while keeping eye contact with the bound woman, happily slurped the rest down. With a smile, Mercy wrapped her arms around Tracer again before their lips pressed together once again, swapping the flavor of the assassin’s jizz back and forth as their tongues battled for dominance.  
  
The duo passionately kissed but eventually pulled away from each other with a sloppy line of cum mixed with spit connecting their lips. The two licked their lips and grinned at each other before turning their attention to their captive.  
  
“Do you think she’ll be fine if we leave her unattended for a bit?” Angela asked while she caressed and groped the pilot’s toned body.  
  
Tracer looked at the desperate and nearly broken assassin and shrugged with indifference. “What’s the worst that happens? She keeps cumming?”  
  
“Well, she could run out and still be forced to have dry orgasms. It would be rather painful—at least, I’ve heard,” Mercy continued playfully nipping at Tracer’s neck.  
  
“Eh,” Tracer rolled her eyes, “for all the headaches she’s caused us? Let her suffer a few more shots. Might teach her a lesson about her aim.” The English girl laughed before mockingly making finger-gun motions at the miserable, bound assassin. The medic nibbled her bottom lip as she tried to suppress her amusement before following Tracer out of the room, her hand squarely upon the pilot’s firm ass.  
  
Widowmaker still knelt there, too weak to fight back as tentacles still toyed with her hard, tingling nipples. The invader in her ass felt like it had grown even larger as it hammered against her cum-button. Her bound balls were squeezed and tugged, and the sleeved tentacle surrounding her cock never lost a bit of speed as it worked her numb, twitching cock. And all the while, the tendril in her throat pushed just a little too far, making tears trickle down her cheeks as she stared at the women’s asses until the door closed behind them… leaving her alone with the soulless, unrelenting, insatiable machine…


	2. Tout le Plaisir Est Pour Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker atones for her crimes by wearing a French maid outfit. Bent over a counter in Overwatch's cafeteria, the futanari assassin's sizeable dick is used to dispense cream into the perverted women's drinks.
> 
> Chapter Tags: [Futanari] [Public Use] [Exhibitionism] [Handjob] [Rimming] [Cum Eating] [Anal Fingering] [Cock Milking]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Weekly Short Story Poll Winner for: February 2021 - #1**
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll. Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**

“Do you think this is maybe a bit much?” Mei blinked as she watched the sniper enter the spacious cafeteria of the new Overwatch building.

Nearly all of Talon’s forces had been eliminated and placed in prison. One of the fugitives that had evaded capture was the notorious Widowmaker. Except, she was eventually apprehended—but at Mercy’s request the assassin was turned into nothing more than an sexual servant. As far as the world knew, Widowmaker was still roaming the streets, looking for her next victim.

Widowmaker’s high heels clicked against the floor as she blankly looked ahead, ignoring the constant stares of the two women as she took her place next to the bar. She wore a stereotypical, skimpy French maid’s outfit. The black top was low cut and tight, squeezing her cleavage together and making it more pronounced. The black skirt barely covered Widow’s wide, round ass as her cheeks were clearly visible just below the hem. White frills accented the puffy shoulders, leading to a mere prop of an apron. Black stockings adorned her luscious thighs while matching garters further emphasizing her long, toned legs in the process. Hanging just barely out of sight, Widow’s thick, purple cock swung back and forth with the motion of the fabric.

Mercy nibbled her bottom lip, distracted by Widowmaker’s entrance. Finally glancing back to Mei, she quickly shook her head. “Not in the least! If anything, I’m not sure it goes far enough…”

The Chinese girl already blushed as her focus constantly darted to the French assassin’s barely concealed body as she walked by. “I just thought we’d turn her over to the authorities…”

“What?” the Swiss medic blinked, taken aback by the suggestion. “Heaven’s no! We couldn’t let such an immaculate creature rot away in prison. No, no—she’s fine here with us. We’re rehabilitating her just fine!”

Mei uncomfortably glanced away. “I don’t know…”

“You’re the only one with an issue, Mei,” Mercy scolded. “Ask the other girls… They really think Widow is changing for the best!”

The scientist awkwardly smiled, still avoiding eye contact. Luckily, Tracer entered the cafeteria, excitedly waving to Mercy before joining the duo at their table. “Good morning! Sorry I’m late. Had a bit of business to attend to last night that kept me up,” the English girl flashed a devious grin as she sat down next to Mei. Immediately sensing the Chinese girl’s apprehension, she tilted her head. “Did I miss something…?”

Mei’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she shook her head. “N-nothing at all! Really!”

“She thinks this is going too far,” Angela quickly clarified the subject of conversation as she turned her attention to Widowmaker.

The assassin bent over a lower, padded section of the counter. The back of the skirt rose even higher on her rear, exposing her perfect, round ass to anyone that might gaze in her direction. And in this position, Widow’s thick, limp cock hung between her legs, complete with her heavy, round balls just above. Her black, lacy panties hardly concealed anything. Two lines of fabric covered her rear, but the whole seat of her panties were missing. The front of the panties started just above her cock.

“What?” Tracer arched a brow and canted her head as she stared directly at Widow’s exposed rear and hanging cock. “Who wouldn’t wanna have a butcher’s at that every morning? Gets me fired up and ready for the day!”

“Yeah, but…” Mei hesitated again, feeling awfully outnumbered on this, “isn’t this kind of perverted? It doesn’t seem like something the good guys should be doing to an enemy.”

“Pish posh!” Tracer immediately rolled her eyes as she jumped out of her seat and headed to the bent over woman. “She’s not our enemy anymore! She’s our friend! Right?” The brunette accented her words by slapping her hand against the French woman’s rear, causing it to jiggle from the impact.

The former Talon agent gasped at the hit. “Oui!” she added with a nod.

“See! We’re all friends here!” Lena grinned as she turned all of her attention to Widow’s ass. She knelt down and placed both hands on the assassin’s rear before greedily squeezing and nuzzling her face against the plush flesh. She even went as far as to bite the maid’s ass while making a playful growling sound. As she pulled away, she squeezed a little harder and licked the spot she had nipped at. Unable to control herself, she slapped Widow’s rear one last time, leaving a slightly red handprint against her jiggling ass before walking back to Angela and Mei. “She’s hunky-dory! No reason to fret!”

Mei was still uneasy, but she decided to just nod in agreement so she could finish her breakfast. At this point, Brigitte wandered in, rubbing her eyes and ignoring everyone as she directly made her way to the coffee machine. Filling a cup, she moved to the assassin and placed the cup on a small shelf between her legs. Mei stared, giving the scene her complete attention as the Swede placed one hand against the maid’s rear for balance as she knelt down behind her. The other hand wrapped around Widow’s cock, causing the woman to moan at the sudden touch. Slowly, Brigitte stroked downward in a milking motion while the assassin’s cock was aimed at her steaming cup of coffee.

After a few moments, the girl sighed but kept jerking Widow off. “Did anyone get her primed yet? This is taking forever…”

“Oh, sorry, Brigitte!” Angela called out as she leaned her elbow against the table, judgmentally glancing at Mei and pointedly staring. “I was just about to do that, but we were having such a fun little conversation about the ethics of our cream dispenser. Mei was just voicing her opinion on how she doesn’t approve.”

The Swede scoffed and continued to stroke Widow’s cock. “Maybe I have a problem with not having cream in my coffee in the morning.” She looked over her shoulder to glare at Mei. “She should be the one over here getting her started for the day…”

“E-eh?!” the Chinese girl blinked, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. “O-oh, I don’t know how to do that. S-sorry!”

Brigitte let go of Widow’s cock and marched toward Mei, practically dragging her out of her seat and pushing her toward the cream dispenser. Her heart raced as she got closer. She couldn’t help but stare as she took in every detail of the assassin’s exquisite rear end and her thick, hard dick. Already, there was a clear line of pre-cum dribbling from the tip.

Brigitte grabbed her coffee and moved it from the little shelf, not wanting just the pre-cum in her drink. Motioning to Widow’s cock, the Swede impatiently waited. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

Mei blinked, staring directly at Widow’s thick cock and heavy, full balls. “I already said I don’t know how…”

The engineer scoffed yet again. “Grab it and stroke down.”

Brigitte grabbed Mei by the wrist, forcing her hand onto the assassin’s big, warm dick. The Chinese girl gasped at first. She didn’t have any option but to wrap her fingers around the intimidating length. It was the first time she’d ever touched a penis before and was surprised by just how hot and hard it was. Brigitte forced Mei’s hand up and down to get her used to the motion before letting go. The stunned girl kept stroking, watching as the clear pre-cum dribbled onto the small shelf. “Isn’t th-that what you wanted? It’s going to waste…”

“For a scientist you sure are clueless,” the Swede rolled her eyes. “You’ll know she’s ready cause she’ll start moaning and that fuck-stick of hers will throb in your hands.”

“O-oh…” Mei blinked as she kept milking Widow’s cock. The longer she stroked, the more she started to think she wasn’t doing something right. It felt so awkward, especially since everyone was watching her.

Finally, Brigitte sighed and placed her coffee down on the counter before grabbing the back of Mei’s neck and shoving her face against Widow’s ass. The scientist’s shocked gasps were quickly muffled as she became intimately acquainted with the assassin’s rear. Mei’s glasses uncomfortably pressed back against her face as they smashed against Widow’s perfect, purple ass. Brigitte easily held the flailing girl in place while the muffled moans only caused the French woman to cry out in pleasure as Mei’s nose pushed against her pussy.

“Go on,” Brigitte blandly encouraged, lifting Mei’s head a bit while her panicked words of resistance continued to vibrate against the assassin’s rear. The Swede pushed a bit harder, shoving Mei’s mouth against Widow’s asshole.

Mei gasped in dread as her constantly moving lips were forced against the assassin’s anus. She’d never touched a dick before today, so she certainly didn’t know what to do in this situation.

“Well? I don’t have all day. Eat her ass,” Brigitte sighed. As Mei remained motionless, the engineer quickly added, “I’m going to hold you here until you start licking, so unless you wanna spend all day this close to her asshole, I recommend you start making out with it…”

The Chinese girl whined. It was her only resistance against the physically stronger girl. Resigning herself to this chore, Mei opened her lips and hesitantly stuck her tongue out, finally pushing against Widow’s tight, puckered asshole. It was a gentle prod at first, not even a true lick. She barely tapped the tip of her tongue against the French woman’s asshole before instinctively withdrawing. It just felt so perverted and dirty.

“She’s not squirming or moaning,” Brigitte accused, “which means you’re definitely not doing it right. Don’t be so timid!”

“If she won’t do it, I will!” Tracer piped up as she intently watched from a distance, raising her hand to volunteer.

“No,” the Swede protested. “Mei needs to learn how to do this!”

Mei whimpered as she apprehensively pushed her tongue a little more forcefully against the assassin’s puckered hole. The goal was to make Widow moan. As a scientist, she just needed to experiment. Mei disassociated as she approached this from a new angle. So far, prodding the tight hole hadn’t produced any noticeable reaction from the maid. The Chinese girl needed to try something else. Her tongue lapped across Widow’s asshole, from bottom to top, finally causing the woman to twitch just a bit. It might have been a fluke, but Mei had to try again. She closed her eyes, as if that made the act any easier for her, and slowly and forcefully licked again. The result was more pronounced, with Widow pushing her magnificent ass against her face in return.

The scientist tried not to think about what she was doing, but there was a certain rush of pride knowing the assassin enjoyed her actions, even if she was still silent. Brigitte still firmly held Mei in place. Mei did the same action over and over, coating Widow’s hole with saliva. The taste, or lack thereof, was perhaps the most surprising part. Her rear only tasted like flesh as she continued to lick and tongue the assassin’s butt. Mei grew more bold as she continued, her tongue insistently pushing against the tight pucker until gaining entry. Mei was somewhat surprised when her tongue slid into Widow’s asshole. She quickly pulled her tongue back as the assassin finally let out a soft, blissful moan.

“Good,” Brigitte said, finally letting go of the back of the girl’s neck. “Keep doing that. And don’t forget to keep milking her.” Her calm tone suggested this was only instructional, as if telling someone how to use an appliance.

Mei kept her face buried against Widowmaker’s ass. Her lips pushed firmly against the rim of the pink pucker while her tongue pushed forward yet again. She reached up, wrapping her fingers around the hard length and slowly jerking her off again. The combined effort certainly had an effect as the French woman loudly moaned and arched her back. Her cock throbbed just slightly in the girl’s hand, which only spurred Mei to work harder. Her tongue wildly wiggled inside the woman’s asshole while her hand moved faster.

All of the Chinese girl’s efforts soon paid off as Widowmaker gasped and moaned in pleasure. Just as Brigitte had said, the assassin’s cock throbbed in her grasp. The French woman’s asshole clenched around Mei’s invading tongue and her balls tightened against her body. Measured and rhythmic pulses of Widow’s cock forced a thick, creamy load to splatter onto the small shelf. More of the assassin’s moans of ecstasy echoed through the cafeteria while Mei’s face willingly shoved between those purple cheeks.

The Swede blinked as she was forced to pull Mei back. “H-hey! Don’t waste it all!”

Seemingly possessed, the scientist changed her grip on Widow’s cock and aimed it back toward her face. Wrapping her lips around the head, she sucked and swirled her tongue around the head. The assassin’s balls clenched again as a new eruption of jizz splattered against the Chinese girl’s tongue. She dutifully swallowed it down as Widow moaned and gripped the counter while Mei kept hungrily sucking. Brigitte grabbed Mei by the hair and pulled her back again. She glared down at the kneeling girl as she looked at Widow’s hard, dripping dick.

Breathing heavily with a dark blush on her cheeks that ran down to her chest, Mei stared up at the Swedish girl before looking back to Widow’s winking asshole. “S-sorry! Sorry… I got carried away.”

The engineer wasn’t happy as she put her cup on the cum-dripping shelf and grabbed Widow’s slimy cock. She gave the throbbing length a few strokes and was rewarded with a heavy gush of jizz into her coffee. Soon after, a second shot was added and Brigitte took the cup away, slowly stirring her drink as she approached the table.

“Still too much? You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Mercy smirked.

“It’s not like that at all,” Mei avoided eye contact as she sat back down, stealing glances of Widow’s rear and cock from time to time. “It was just for research purposes… That’s all…”

“Well, watching all that research has got me parched!” Tracer nibbled her bottom lip as she excitedly stood and approached the assassin. Filling a cup with coffee, she placed the cup on the tiny shelf and happily grabbed Widow’s dick. As she stroked, she frowned as only a few drops gushed into her drink. “Oi, you wasted it all…”

Mei still blushed as she sat there, hunched over and wondering why she ever joined this crazy organization…

“No matter,” Tracer huffed, only marginally annoyed as she leaned in and wrapped her lips around one of Widow’s exposed balls. She slurped and sucked on the hefty orb before switching to the other one. Lena didn’t stop until the assassin’s sack shone with saliva. Her fingers still jerked her off, but still nothing happened. With a burst of speed, Tracer’s hand moved in a blur of light as she stroked Widow’s dick. The French woman cried out in a mix of confusion and pleasure as she instantly climaxed, spurting a thick, gooey load of jizz directly into the pilot’s coffee.

Lena wasn’t done, though. Her hand slowed back down to normal speed as she milked Widow’s cock, but two fingers from her other hand pushed directly against Widowmaker’s spit-lubed asshole, easily sliding in till the third knuckle. Tracer quickly found the assassin’s cum-button and pushed down on it, forcing a gasp from the woman and another spurt of jizz. Still, the spunky brunette wanted more. Both hands became a blur of blue light as she fingered Widow’s ass and jerked her off. Tracer leaned back in, tonguing and sucking her balls at the same speed. The effect wasn’t immediate, but with the anguished cries of the assassin, came a veritable flood of jizz pouring from her cock. The amount almost overflowed Tracer’s cup. Satisfied, the pilot grinned and pulled Widow’s dick back, placing a little kiss on the tip and licking away any leftover cum.

“Do you want some coffee with your cream?” Angela joked, a seductive grin playing over her lips.

“I’m sorry that I don’t like black, hot, bean water,” Tracer made a face of disgust as she stirred her drink and took her seat once more.

Mei just sat there, staring blankly ahead as she still tried to process what she had just done… on top of what her teammates were willing to pass-off as completely normal. She nibbled her bottom lip as she stood to leave the cafeteria. “I’m gonna go… do some research…”

“Porn,” Brigitte nonchalantly stated as she sipped her coffee.

Mei blinked and she looked over her shoulder as she exited the room. The three other women just stared with the widest grins on their faces as they happily waved and laughed. The Chinese girl hadn’t even been thinking about porn. How crude! She didn’t look at that kinda stuff… often. Mei still blushed as she made her way back to the laboratory. But now porn was the only thing on her mind…

“M-maybe…” Mei whispered to herself as she sat at her computer, “if I’m really quick…”

Sombra scrolled through Tinder, constantly swiping left and sighing as she laid on her bed. It was such a boring night and none of these morons looked worth her time. Suddenly, there was a new alert on her phone. Switching to her data-monitoring app, she arched a brow. Something tagged as a new piece of potential blackmail?

The hacker had set up the custom spyware to gain access to Overwatch’s secrets. The framework of the program was originally intended for extortion of high-price targets. As a habit, she often side-loaded the program onto servers. She hadn’t expected to get an alert like this from Overwatch, though. She curiously arched a brow and sat up, crossing her legs as she looked for more details.

“Lesbian buttlicking?” Sombra snickered at the search term, but still clicked the link. Sure enough, searches for lesbian porn popped up. Curiosity got the best of the Mexican girl as she accessed the computer’s webcam. On screen, was a perfect view of Mei sitting at her desk. She nibbled her bottom lip while one hand cupped her breast. The other hand was obviously between her legs, although it couldn’t be seen. Rather loud, overly exaggerated moans spilled from the computer speakers as the scientist was focused on the scene.

Sombra stared, watching Mei’s joyous expression as her eyes closed and she tilted her head back. A soft gasp escaped her lips as her body twitched with a silent orgasm. Mei took a deep breath to settle herself as she awkwardly reached for the mouse with her opposite hand to click the browser closed since the fingers of her other hand still glistened with wetness.

“No maches,” the hacker blinked, smiling widely as she immediately saved the video. “I’ll just keep this for later…”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) ] [ [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) ]
> 
> **Anyone can suggest future story prompts for the Patreon poll. Hit me up on Discord, Twitter, or just leave a comment here! :D**


End file.
